Changes
by Anonymousgirl88
Summary: Gray and Lucy are best friends but Lucy has to leave her town and leave her bestfriend because her mum's job doesn't going well. One day, gray visit her but she act cold. since that, gray hate Lucy.


**6 years ago...**

"You will leave soon huh?" Gray tried to smiled but he can't. Lucy nodded beside him. "Actually i want to stay in this town." Lucy muttered sadly. "So stay then." Gray replied while looking at the stars gazing.  
"Uh.. i can't. mum's job doesn't going well so..." Lucy mumbled.  
"You can stay in my house." Gray offered. Lucy shook her head sadly.  
"I can't. Mum said i can't." Lucy spluttered. She can't hold it anymore, her eyes got watery.  
"I don't wanna go..." Lucy sobbed. Gray hold her hand tightly.  
"Don't cry," "Uh.. i .. can't.. hiks.." Lucy cried. Gray wrapped his arms around her. Lucy sobbed and her tears make Gray's shirt wet but he doesn't mind anyway. Lucy keeps crying 'till she satisfied.  
"Lucy..." Gray hugged her tighter and make her gasp for air.  
"Uh.. Gray!" Lucy squealed.  
"What?!" Gray blushed but still hugging her.  
"Do you think i will lose from you?!" Suddenly Lucy smirked and embraced him back tightly. Gray also grinned and hugged her tighter and tighter. Lucy also do something like him. Finally Gray released his grip on her but Lucy still hugging him tightly.  
"Lucy, stop it." Gray said because he saw someone behind the tree. He can't see clearly because it's dark.  
"No." Lucy refused and hugged him tighter.  
"Someone is watching us." Gray whispered.  
"I don't care." Lucy replied stubbornly.  
"Okay, i don't care either." Gray let her hugged him until she satisfied.  
"Gray, don't ever forget me," said Lucy.  
"of course i will never forget you." Gray smiled at her. They sat down and stared at the stars gazing silently.  
"You never hug me before, today is an exception huh?" Lucy chuckled and Gray turned red.  
"Uh..well, because you're leaving so.." Gray let his words trailed off.  
"I don't mind." Lucy murmured.  
"Lucy..." said Gray in small voice.  
"Yeah?" "Listen this, i'm just telling this once okay?" Gray suddenly blushed. Lucy nodded curiously.  
"I love you." Gray blurted out while blushing deeply. "Love me as what? Friend?" Lucy teased while blushing slightly.  
"uh.. as... i dunno! You already know right?!" Gray blushed furiously. Lucy smiled at him and kissed his right cheek immediately.  
"Me too." Lucy replied while looking down. Gray blushed deeply.  
"Gray, aren't you sad i'm going to leave?" Lucy inquired. "Of course i am.." Gray muttered. Lucy doesn't answer anything, she just leaned her head on Gray's shoulder. Gray put his arm around Lucy's shoulders and leaned his head on Lucy's head. "Today, you're different than usual. You usually ignored everybody and sometimes you ignored me too although i'm your bestfriend." Lucy mumbled.  
"I'm wondering why you even want to friend with me." Gray replied.  
"Because you look lonely and you have sad expression on your face."  
"Oh..."  
"Gray, it's getting late. I should go home." Said Lucy while standing up. "Wait, i want to give you something." Gray grabbed her wrist.  
"Here, take this." Gray handed her a necklace.  
"Uh.. thanks.. i want to give you this." Lucy immediately kissed him on the lips. She pulled it away quickly and looked away while blushing insanely. Gray looked suprise at the sudden kiss he got.  
"My first kiss." Lucy muttered in small voice.  
"My first kiss too." Gray smirked and he leaned closer to her. Lucy stared at him while blushing, their faces are really close until Lucy can't felt his breath on her skin. He pressed his lips against hers again. Lucy suprised but shut her eyes tightly and returned the kiss. She never expected Gray to kiss her back. His hands hold both of her cheeks and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Finally they broke the kiss.  
"Geez Gray, that was really long. Maybe 3 minutes or something." Lucy pouted but actually she is happy.  
"What? Not until 3 minutes! Maybe 1 minutes!" Gray denied.  
"Hahaha, Gray, just kidding!" She laughed and hugged him again.  
"Lucy, stop hugging me. What if people see us?" Gray protested while blushing.  
"They must've seen us kissing! Right?" Lucy chuckled while burying her face on his chest.  
He turned crimson red when he heard what Lucy said even though that was indeed true.  
"Fine." He replied while embracing her back.  
"Gray, i love you! Really love you." Said Lucy.  
"I know. Don't need to say it." Said Gray.  
"Kiss me again. The last one. I'm going to leave soon." Lucy pleaded.  
"Fine." Gray leaned down, and moved closer. "Lucy! Go home! Now! It's late!" Someone shouted. It's her sister, michelle. Michelle will tell her mum if she know what they're doing so they quickly pulled it away.  
"I'm coming!" Lucy yelled back.  
"Yeah! Hurry!" Michelle shouted back.  
"Bye Gray, see you tomorrow! Don't forget to send me to the airport!" Said Lucy and she left him before her sister got mad.

A/N : hmm, don't blame me if the paragraph is messy because i publish it with my phone. Actually i want to write it longer but the battery is dying so i can't write it longer. Hope you guys like it! And don't blame me if i made many mistake. English is not my first language! Plus now i'm trying to improve my english language. But tell me if i make mistake. I want to know what mistake i made.  
Don't you think the characters are too OOC? I'm sorry but the next chapter they will change! And lucy and gray are bestfriends.  
Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to hiro mashima.


End file.
